


Accidental Size Queen Rhett

by sohox



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, M/M, Size Kink, dating app hookups, mentions of college rhink, post-divorce rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: He needed more now. Needed to feel the stretch of something bigger. He could come right now, but he can already tell it wouldn’t be what he wanted. Wouldn’t be that earth shattering, can’t breathe, can’t think kind of orgasm he’s been haunted by for the last decade.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Accidental Size Queen Rhett

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Elizabeth threw some gasoline on this trashfire and I guess I should be grateful. (I am, immensely, I swear.)
> 
> And then Liz said that I _had_ to write it, and basically Liz makes all the rules. 
> 
> So, this was somehow inspired by that bizarre Rusty and Larnold video they posted on instagram talking about health (think, large sausage? who knows how my brain works, certainly not me.)

It’s been a long time since Rhett’s done this, a  _ really _ long time. It was something he’d dreamed about on and off for years. Now that he’s newly single, he’s ready to chase down that feeling again. He wouldn’t have dreamt about asking for it before. Sure, he’d let his wife use her fingers once or twice, but nothing ever came close to that feeling from back in college, the stretch, the delicious burn of a long, dangerously hard cock slamming in and out, hitting him at just the right angle to make his toes curl, to steal the breath from his lungs. 

The guy underneath him feels, well,  _ okay.  _ Don’t get it wrong, Rhett thinks it feels good and all, and the guy is brutally hot. But it’s not as good as he remembers. He remembers it being  _ really  _ good. He remembers it being so fucking good it was addicting. And when one quick, in-the-heat-of-the-moment sloppy fuck between two best friends resulted in an orgasm so strong it made Rhett’s knees buckle? Well it became  _ real _ easy to come up with excuses to make it happen again. And again. And again. Every chance they got. Whether it was a long, hard fuck session over the course of a night when they should’ve been studying, or a quickie between classes, just to take the edge off. 

But it’s been decades since he and Link messed around like that. He’s sure Link’s probably blocked it out of his memory entirely at this point. He’s kinda scatter-brained on the best of days. And while he would occasionally let Rhett top, it was almost always Rhett taking it in the ass, so any old orgasm would really feel just as good for Link now as it did back then. 

Rhett got really,  _ really, _ good at riding dick. Like,  _ really _ good. He could make Link come so fast that it was almost laughable. He learned how to squeeze his inner muscles while bouncing himself up and down, tight as a vice. He wasn’t sure his knees could handle the bouncing like that any more. Maybe that’s why this wasn’t quite what he remembered. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” The guy under him said, but Rhett could barely hear him. He was focusing on the ghost of a feeling, trying to imagine the way Link would grab his hips, slamming himself upward until it felt like he was all the way in Rhett’s stomach. 

He remembered the way he’d get his rhythm going, how he’d brace his hands behind him on Link’s thighs, his long torso stretched out, lean but strong. He remembered looking down at his own cock laying on his stomach as he writhed his hips. He remembered being able to see a slight ripple of his abdomen, and how Link loved to press his hand against it, insisting he could feel himself through the muscles of Rhett’s pelvis. Link wasn’t only long, he was  _ so _ thick.Thicker than this guy. And the stretch of Link’s cock made Rhett  _ crazy _ . 

He needed more now. Needed to feel the stretch of something bigger. He  _ could _ come right now, but he can already tell it wouldn’t be what he wanted. Wouldn’t be that earth shattering, can’t  _ breathe _ , can’t  _ think _ kind of orgasm he’s been haunted by for the last decade. 

He reaches behind him, grabbing this guy’s balls, rolling them around in his fingers before shifting his hand forward. Rhett’s touching the base of his shaft, stroking down every time he pulls his hips up. There’s so much lube, and the condom is so slippery that his fingers are coated in no time. Rhett watches the guys face, screwed up in pleasure, head tilted back to expose his neck, a long line leading all the way up to the jut of his strong jaw. Based on the open mouth panting happening under him, there are clearly no complaints coming from this dude.

Rhett knows it’s now or never, if he wants it, he’s gonna just have to go for it. He pulls himself up as high onto his knees as he can, the man’s dick sliding out and barely touching his hole at this point. On the downward push, two of Rhett’s fingers slide inside at the same time as the slippery cock. They both groan so loud, the guy under him is cursing up a storm. The sting feels incredible, the thick ridges of his knuckles bulging against the walls of his tight hole. And while he doesn't have that gut stirring feeling of being fully fucked with length, at least the breadth is there. He can focus on it, trick himself into seeing the flash of blue eyes under him, staring up in awe as Rhett rides them to the brink. It’s enough to tip him over the edge, painting his own belly with strings of pearly white, knees trembling, but not quite buckling the way Rhett needs. He's breathing hard, but not breathless. He got so close to the memory that time, and yet he's still not satisfied. 

"Fuck." He spits the word out into the silence of the room. There's only one thing left he can do. He looks the dude square in the face, mad when the gaze that meets his is grey instead of blue. "I've gotta talk to Link."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing. You know what time it is!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ soho-x.tumblr.com and yell at me until I write part two.


End file.
